fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 14
Forbidden Imperial (Theme Of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 14: Hatched Plans that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33Vo4pXl5JI {Las Vegas, Blazer's Office, Hayward Company, 9:15AM} The following day, Blazer and Newel are seen in Blazer's office. It seems that they are both planning something. "Newel, I have a very important job for you. If you manage to do this, I'll pay you lots of cash." Explained Blazer. Newel seems intrigued by Blazer's offering. "What exactly do you want me to do?" Asked Newel wondering what the important job is. "Since you work in the accounting department, you can easily write me a check of several millions." Said Blazer smiling. Newel then gets up, she doesn't know if this is truly a good idea. "But, what if something goes wrong and I get caught, Blazer?" Asked Newel impatiently. "Now, now. Don't worry, nothing will go wrong I promise, and if anything does I'll clear your name." Replied Blazer with a smirk. Newel is relived that Blazer will make sure everything goes right, she then accepts and goes back to her office. Blazer then makes a call to a bank to make an appointment to deposit his money in. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egwH9_gVbBs "Newel, if only I actually liked you. We'd be the best partners in crime, but my heart belongs to Sierra." Thought Blazer in his mind. {Newel's Office, Hayward Company, 9:30AM} Newel is seen with the company's checks, she proceeds to write one up for Blazer of five-hundred million dollars. "There we go, this large amount is amazing." Said Newel to herself and then puts away the rest of the checks. Sierra then comes into the office, Newel is surprised. "Hm? What's wrong Newel, you seem very tense." Asked Sierra, who is worried about Newel. "Oh, um, its nothing really. I've just have had a stressful day, nothing more really." Explained Newel. "Well if you need anything just ask okay?" Stated Sierra and leaves the office. Newel is relived that Sierra left her office, she then goes to Blazer's office to give him the check. {Blazer's Office, Hayward Company, 10:15AM} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLvg60ppaUM Newel enters the office smiling at Blazer, telling him it was a success. "Heres the check, Blazer." Said Newel and gives Blazer the check. "Oh my goodness, five-hundred million dollars...its amazing." Exclaimed Blazer as he looks at the check with glee. "So how much are you planning to give me?" Asked Newel. Blazer is then bothered, he then makes Newel believe he will pay her tomorrow. "I'm going to go cash in my check in a bank first, then I'll pay you tomorrow." Said Blazer. "Thanks Blazer, I think I'm going to go on a vacation once I have the money. I really need one." Commented Newel. "Yes of course, now then if you'll excuse me. I'm going off to the bank, I'll see you later Newel." Addressed Blazer and leaves to the bank. {Las Vegas, Morbido Vicinity, Opened Area, 10:20AM} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ITsRyKrO7g Candice is seen on the benches still crying over the death of Marcus whom she loved so much. "Why must life be unfair to me?" Asked Candice to herself. "My own brother denies me, and hates me as well." She added. Mr. Anderson Junes, a respected teacher who helps kids of the vicinity learn many values, comes out of his apartment and sees Candice alone and crying. "What's the matter Candice?" Asked Mr. Junes, worried. Candice didn't notice him and quickly tries to wipe her tears off. "Oh its nothing, nothing at all." Said Candice trying to put on a normal and un-sad face. "I know something is wrong with you, Candice. Just let it all out, it's not good to keep things inside." Stated Mr. Junes. Candice begins to sulk hysterically. "My life is hell, my boyfriend died and my brother is a cold hearted person who has a bad image of me." Explained Candice as she cries. Mr. Junes tries to comfort her as much as he can, he hugs her and tells her that, she can't be stuck in painful past events and must try to move on. As only time will heal a soul. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oByrdfsjGOs Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters